


Everything’s Okay

by JulietRose



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anxiety, Banter, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, One Shot, Sassy Evan, Tree Bros, but like on the side, they’re best friends and boyfriends y’all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22012048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulietRose/pseuds/JulietRose
Summary: Exactly what the title says. Rewrite of the first morning of senior year.
Relationships: Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 118





	Everything’s Okay

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this is purely my wish-fulfillment lovey-dovey bullshit mixed with my unending need to fix everything. I just want everything to be okay, okay? They’ve been best friends since preschool and everyone is happy, alright!! Evan didn’t let go they were 100% full on kissing in a goddamn tree and his dumb ass FELL.

Connor was leaning over Evan as they stood at their lockers, simultaneously waiting for the bell to ring and hoping that it wouldn’t. They were standing far too close together for anyone to mistake them as _just friends_ —not that anyone would, considering they’ve been dating since freshman year.

“Evan!” someone screeched from down the hall, and the two of them turned just in time to see Zoe running full force at her brother’s boyfriend. She flung her arms around his shoulders and Evan caught up just in time to steady her before she could send them both crashing to the floor. “I’ve missed you!” she told him as she pulled back, keeping her hands on his shoulders.

Evan gave her a look—the same look he’s been giving her since they were three and she was two and she kept trying to come up with excuses to play with them instead of her own friends. “It’s been like a month,” he said dryly. Zoe’s been at band camp for the final weeks leading up to Connor and Evan’s senior year.

“Yeah and I missed your stupid face,” she said, rolling her eyes and rocking back on her heels, making her ponytail bounce around with her head. “I’ve been stuck with _Jared_ for—”

“Hello!” Jared interrupted loudly, also inserting himself between Connor and Evan, further widening the distance between them. Connor grumbled in annoyance while Evan sent his boyfriend an apologetic look. Connor only put up with Jared because Evan asked him to, afterall.

Evan carefully maneuvered out of Zoe’s grip and sort of side stepped their friends until he was back at Connor’s side. Connor grabbed his hand because he could tell Evan was starting to get anxious about having anybody-who-isn't-Connor looking at him for this long.

Thankfully, Alana also chose that moment to make her appearance. Connor used the opportunity to ask her how her Summer went, not because he cared but to get the attention off of Evan. And it worked.

At least until Alana noticed the cast on Evan’s arm.

“Oh my god what happened to your arm?” she asked loudly, making more than a few heads turn as other students passed.

“Oh—I—I, uh, I broke it,” Evan stammered.

Jared let out an unkind laugh. “Oh man, is it weird to be the first person in history to break their arm from jerking off too much, or do you consider it an honor?”

Zoe punched his arm, _hard_ , and Jared let out a rather high pitched squeak as he grabbed what was sure to be a bruise by the end of the day. 

Evan had turned bright red. “W-wait, what? I-I didn’t— That’s not what happened! I-I was—” He flushed impossibly further. “I was climbing a- a tree and I-I fell.”

Jared squinted at him. “You fell out of a tree?” he repeated incredulously. “What are you, like, an acorn?”

Connor took a step forward. “You know what, Kleinman—” he cut himself off as Evan grabbed at the back of his hoodie. He took a deep breath and fell back.

“Calm down, bud, it was just a joke,” Jared said blandly.

Connor was deadpan, “Yeah, no, it was funny. I’m laughing. Can’t you tell?”

Zoe snorted and Connor smirked in her direction, giving her a wink. 

“I see you’ve already marked your territory,” Jared continued, because he was simply incapable of not being antagonistic. He nodded towards Evan’s arm, where Connor had signed his name in big bold all-capital letters, taking up the whole posterior side of the cast. “What are you gonna do next? Piss on him?”

“Jared—” Evan managed to protest weakly with a pained expression as both the Murphy siblings started shouting.

Alana shifted to give the two better access and so that she could mutter softly to Evan, “I’m sorry for asking.”

Evan shrugged, just glad the conversation had ended before anyone thought to ask what exactly he (and Connor) were _doing_ in a tree that resulted in him falling. Oh god Jared would never stop singing that stupid playground song if he knew. No, the fighting was much better. He was used to it at this point. He and Connor have been best friends since preschool, and Jared had been a _family friend_ since he moved to town in third grade and their moms got along really well at their job. Connor had never liked Jared, mostly because Jared was dick to both of them, but Evan sort of understood Jared in a weird way. It was obvious his bullying was a defense mechanism for his own insecurity—not all that different from Connor, really. And similar to Alana too, who used her straight A+ report card and endless list of extracurriculars as a shield to make sure she didn’t have to let anyone know the real her.

Evan just liked helping people. And really, they were all good people once you got to know them. Including himself. He’s pretty sure Zoe has similar reasons for hanging out with the four of them. She could be friends with anyone at this school, but she chose them, despite being conventionally pretty and having all the necessary personality of someone _popular._ She was too obsessed with books and movies and bands and tv shows. She always felt like she was faking being “normal” whenever she was around anyone else. Evan and Connor and Alana and Jared didn’t mind if she needed to go on a rant about the last piece of fanfiction she read. (Even if they weren’t exactly listening when she did.)

“Can I sign the other side?” Alana asked shyly, and Evan was so surprised he fumbled over his “Oh yeah yeah of of course” and nearly dropped the pen as he handed it over.

He offered her the side that Connor hadn’t claimed, and Alana signed the part near his inner elbow (in much smaller perfect and polite cursive). 

Zoe spotted her doing this and finally stopped her beration of Jared. “Oh, hey, I wanna sign too!” she whined, and Alana handed over the pen before Evan had to stumble through another surprised confirmation.

Zoe grinned brightly as she sketched out her name over Evan’s wrist, making the three letters big and loopy and crossing over onto his palm as well. Everything she did was just so cute. Evan was constantly surprised not to see hearts and rainbows shooting out of her ears. She handed the pen back, looking proud of herself for whatever reason (she always sort of did).

Evan raised a brow at Jared, who was now standing there awkwardly, eyeing the cast that now had almost all of their names. “You wanna sign?” Evan asked, not feeling as anxious as he usually would asking a question because Connor was pressed up next to him, all solid and reassuring.

Jared rubbed at the back of his neck. “Why would you ask me that?” he deflected, not making eye contact. “We’re just family friends.”

All four of them groaned.

“Just sign the fucking cast, Kleinman,” Connor snapped.

Jared glared at him. “I mean I wouldn’t want to make you jealous—”

“ _Just,_ ” Evan interrupted whatever argument was about to ensue, giving his boyfriend a pointed look. “Just sign it,” he said to Jared, gesturing with the pen. “Please?”

“Well…” Jared plucked the pen out of Evan’s hand. “If it means that much to _you_ then I guess I can—”

“Seriously _shut up_ , Jared,” Alana interrupted tiredly, and Alana never said things that were impolite, so it actually worked this time. Jared pressed his lips together and signed the space between the girls’ names.

The bell rang as Jared stepped back and they all dispersed to their first period except for Connor and and Evan—their first class was close enough to their lockers to not warrant the use of the fifteen minutes the warning bell afforded him.

Evan looked up at him with his mouth twisted to the side—failing to hide a pleased smile.

Connor shook his head. “God, you’re so fucking cute.”

Evan stepped closer and blinked innocently. “That must make things really difficult for you,” he whispered.

Connor hummed. “It does, actually.” And then he leaned down to kiss him.

Evan smiled into the kiss and pulled back too soon. Connor pouted and Evan pulled at his jutted out lip while he bit his own. “I like our friends,” he said quietly.

Connor looked up, pretending to contemplate this. “Alana’s pretty cool,” he finally said, smirking and looking down just in time to see Evan wrinkle his nose in annoyance.

“So are Zoe and Jared.”

Connor smirked and turned so that he could throw an arm around his boyfriend and start them towards their first class. “I’m legally obligated to think my little sister is lame,” he said, and Evan rolled his eyes but otherwise didn’t feel the need to point out how close the two Murphy siblings were. “And Kleinman’s a dick.”

“Well I’m not saying he’s _not_ a dick…” They walked into the AP Environmental Science classroom and took seats in the second row (this is the one class they didn’t sit in the back for—purely so that Evan could get a better look at the trees). “I still like him though. Sort of how I still like you despite your bad attitude.”

Connor raised a brow at his boyfriend’s cheek. “Yeah you definitely have a loner kink,” he shot back.

Evan wrinkled his nose again and Connor wished he could take his phone out fast enough to get a photo of that expression. It was almost as cute as when he smiled. “I prefer to think of it as a soft spot… A kindred spirit type of thing.”

“How so, exactly? You’re like a fucking ray of sunshine.”

He pouted like a puppy. “Well,” he said, raising both his brows in that way he does when he’s about to make an excellent point, “there’s literally nothing around the sun for 30 million miles except for the vacuum of space, so. You could say the sun is a loner.”

Connor let out a surprised chuckle that made Evan’s mouth twist to the side again as he tried to hide his pleasure in making Connor laugh. “Does that make me like… Mercury in this analogy?”

Evan tried to remember anything he knew about Mercury, but the only things he could recall were that it is the closest planet to the sun, has an unexplainable magnetism, extreme temperatures (in both directions), was named after the messenger of the gods, and it occasionally goes into retrograde and fucks everybody’s shit up.

It seemed oddly fitting, for whatever reason. He shrugged, “I mean if you insist on being a planet… Unless maybe Pluto?”

Connor nodded. “Only just barely a planet. Except when it isn’t. God of the dead. You’d be Proserpina then. She was into trees too.”

Evan’s brain short circuited for a second as it attempted to keep up with the sudden change in subject (a common occurrence around Connor that his brain really should be used to by now). “Okay so is your new thing going to be making random analogies, then? Because I think I’d like to know that sooner rather than later.”

“Oh is it a dealbreaker?”

“It might be.”

They both smiled because they both knew that wasn’t true. They both knew each other better than they knew themselves—better than anyone. This was it. It has been since they were three years old holding hands in the middle of recess. Since they were hiding from their parents in the old apple orchard so they wouldn’t ever have to leave. Since Evan grabbed Connor by the hoodie strings while they were both crying and just kissed him. Like it was the only thing that mattered. Because everything else about them could be fucked to hell but the one thing that remained perfect and constant and right was how their hands fit together.

Evan’s chest felt tight all the sudden because their eyes wouldn’t part. “I love you,” he let out breathlessly, because it was the only thing he could say when he felt like this. When it was all suddenly too much.

Connor reached for his hand and all at once gravity started working again. The ground was beneath his feet and the air could enter his lungs. “I love you,” he said, like it was the easiest thing in the world. And maybe it was.

The bell rang and the rest of the world slotted back into place.

Everything’s okay.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a longer version of this AU that I will probably never publish.
> 
> Leave kudos cos I tend to delete under performing works ❤︎


End file.
